If I Could, You Know I Would
by KathleenC
Summary: If I could change history, I wouldn’t change a thing just as long as I end up back with you. Not everything in the fiction world is picture perfect until the end. :p Chapter two is now up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I removed two stories, changed my name and I'm replacing both old stories with two much more interesting ones. I just didn't have the heart for it anymore.  
  
Summary: If I could change history, I wouldn't change a thing just as long as I end up back with you. Not everything in the fiction world is picture perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~ Let go and it'll come back, one day, someday.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
No one really knows if there is actually perfect weather for a funeral. The rain would be too dramatic, the sun too out of place and just plain inconsiderate. When Samantha died, everything was just perfect. She was perfect, she died perfect and the day of her funeral, it was perfect.  
  
"Daddy, when can we wake mommy up?" The three-year-old girl looked up at her father.  
  
"Not for a very long time, sweetie." He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Not for a very long time. Go to nanny and sit like a proper lady, now." He put her down gently.  
  
She walked over to her nanny just like her daddy said. She was a good little girl who deserved the world, just like her mother but the world didn't deserve either of them. She sat quietly as if waiting to be called by her father.  
  
"Samantha Marie Slate Malfoy, beloved wife, mother and friend. You will be missed forever." The priest blessed the coffin as it began to go down slowly.  
  
"Mommy!" The little girl ran. "Daddy, what are they doing?" Tears started to fill up in her eyes. "Why are they putting her underground?"  
  
Draco could not contain himself any longer. "Your mommy's in heaven, now. She'll be watching over us from there."  
  
"I want my mommy, now!" She began to cry. "Don't let them take her away from me. I want to go to heaven to be with her."  
  
"She's staying with God now." He comforted her.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and looked up at her father. "Why can't He just keep His own, mommy. Why does he have to get mine?"  
  
"I don't know, baby." He wiped her tears.  
  
"Daddy, can you have nanny pack our things. We're going to heaven now to be with mommy." She stammered.  
  
"Not now." He whispered. "Let's go home." With one last look at the love of his life (now buried six feet under) Draco took his little girl's hand and they walked to their car.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few years later. . .  
  
It had been almost ten years since Hermione and five since Samantha. Draco could not understand why the world was going against him. He had lost everything in the battle versus Voldemort. The entire witch world was destroyed. Everyone had gone their separate ways and all the witched and warlocks were now strangers to each other.  
  
"Mommy." A muffled voice cried from down the hall.  
  
Draco stood up and put on his bathrobe. "I'm coming, Trish." He whispered and walked into his daughter's room.  
  
"Mommy." The eight-year-old stirred.  
  
"Trish." He gently nudged her.  
  
"Mom!" She sat up quickly.  
  
"It's okay." He looked at her gently. "I'm here."  
  
"Daddy, it was so bad. Mommy, she tried to comeback for me but they wouldn't allow her and then the woman with brown hair she loved you and she loved me but then I couldn't betray, mom." She started crying.  
  
"Shh," Draco soothed. He had no idea about what she was talking about. "It was just a bad dream."  
  
"I know." She sighed and bit her lip. "I know."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was Trish's fifteenth birthday and it was certainly going to be a life changing day.  
  
Trish woke up early to find a letter beside her pillow.  
  
"What on earth?" She sat up and tucked her sandy-blond hair behind her ear. She tore the envelope that was addressed to her.  
  
My Dearest Daughter,  
  
Today would be your fifteenth birthday. I asked your nanny to stay with you until you no longer needed her and also to give you this. I know that you may not have understood this when you were younger but you lost me to cancer. But let us not go there. You must be so big now and as I lie here writing the last few words to you I can't help but imagine how beautiful you are.  
  
I am having difficulty writing so I cannot exactly make this a novel. I just want you to know how much I love you.  
  
My main reason of writing this letter is because I need you to find someone very important for me. Her name is Hermione Granger. She was your father's first love, his real love and his best friend. And I don't want you to feel hatred towards her because she has not done anything but be good to me. She gave up Draco so that he would marry me but it's a long story. What I do know is that she moved to America with her daughter, your half-sister. I cannot explain everything but maybe one day you will be able to ask your father. They were made for each other and as my last wish I want you to promise me that you will do everything in your power to get them together. Everything. Please, promise me this.  
  
You will understand why I write you this, soon. I know that your father will explain it to you and I know that if he sees Hermione again, things will look up. By the way, if it matters Hermione is in Los Angeles, California.  
  
Please say you'll help me.  
I love you.  
Mama  
  
Trish could not believe her eyes. This was her mother's actual handwriting asking her to look for some woman she had never heard about.  
  
"I promise, mom." She whispered still not fully understanding the situation. "California? How am I suppose to find her in California?" She whispered to herself. "Dad!!" She ran out of her room and down to the dining room where her father was having breakfast.  
  
"Happy Birthday." Draco put down his newspaper and smiled at his only daughter.  
  
"Thanks." She hugged him as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"What do you want for your birthday?"  
  
"We'll discuss that later."  
  
"Come on, you're the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in Europe. Whatever you say, goes."  
  
"I want to ask you some questions." Trish crossed her arms.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"You have to answer fast though."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm going to give you names and I want you to describe them."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Samantha Malfoy."  
  
"My wife." Draco smiled at his daughter.  
  
"Grandma Malfoy."  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Daddy, adjectives!"  
  
"Scary and dead."  
  
"Daddy, dead is not an adjective."  
  
"Nanny."  
  
"Life saver."  
  
"Smith." Trish eyed her father.  
  
"Man servant."  
  
"Otherwise known as a butler."  
  
"I was thinking more in the line of secretary."  
  
"Next."  
  
"Trish Malfoy?"  
  
"My beautiful little princess."  
  
Trish giggled. "Like one out of all those words was an adjective. Last one, Hermione Granger?"  
  
Draco's face whitened and he couldn't take his eyes off his daughter.  
  
"I'm going to go to my room now, dad." She smiled and walked out of the dining hall.  
  
It was her second day of summer vacation and she loved that her birthday was always at the end of the school year.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
On the other side of the world.  
  
"Sofia!" Hermione ran her hands through her hair. "I certainly hope you plan on catching your bus. It is the last day of school."  
  
Her sixteen-year-old daughter ran through the hall in her uniform.  
  
"I'm almost done, mom. And besides I think Nicolo is going to pick me up."  
  
"You can't rely on your brother for everything."  
  
"Correction step-brother and I do not rely on him for everything. I just told daddy that it was my last day of school and I wanted to do stuff." She smiled.  
  
"Okay, okay." Hermione nodded. "But you're going to be late, you know how bad that will look on your college application next year."  
  
"As if getting on the dean's list here is hard." A loud beep and a rumble passed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. That was the bus."  
  
"Nicolo is coming here."  
  
"I don't understand how you seem to get along with him so well when you aren't even related to him."  
  
"Easy he's access to the outside world when you're not around. Which is a lot." She giggled. "That's him now. Bye, mom." She grabbed her bag.  
  
"You're skirt is not fixed." Hermione pointed.  
  
"Riding up. Don't you thank God everyday that I go to all girls school?" She shook her head as she walked out the door.  
  
"No, I thank Him for the fact that I divorced your father before he saw you in that." She sipped her coffee.  
  
"Mom." Sofia ran back inside. "Bye." She kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Bye, sweetie." Hermione smiled. She looked at her watch and realized that she was going to be late for work if she didn't hurry.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Los Angeles was not really Hermione's ideal place to live but over the years she turned to it as home because it left no memories. No memories of her friends back at Hogwarts and no memories of the witch world although a few of the women that would walk on the streets would remind Hermione of Pansy Parkinson and her crew. They always looked weird though.  
  
"Hello, Hermione."  
  
"Nicholas." She nodded toward her former husband and partner in the law firm they shared.  
  
This was the way they greeted each other every morning. They were the best of friends when they got married and they still were now.  
  
"How's the Moore account doing?" She walked through the office.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Granger." Each of the people she passed greeted her and she returned their greeting with a smile.  
  
"We won it, yesterday." He stated.  
  
"Oh yeah." Hermione rubbed her head as she placed her attaché case on the table.  
  
"Herm." Nicholas gently looked at his ex-wife. "I think you need a vacation. You've been stressing out. You're worrying about three accounts and that's more than you regularly do."  
  
"I want to help these people, Nicky." She leaned on her desk and sighed. "It's just for the past few days Sofia has been hinting about me not being there for her."  
  
"She knows that you are one of the best and she knows that those people are counting on you."  
  
"But I'm neglecting my own daughter." Hermione said in a frustrated tone. "I can't help but think that one day Sofia's not going to be there anymore and I am just going to regret wanting to handle these three cases leaving her to do whatever she wants."  
  
"She's got a good head on her shoulders, she'll be fine." He rubbed her arms. "You know she won't do anything stupid. She's exactly like you."  
  
"If she's exactly like me than I sure hope she doesn't get pregnant." Hermione laughed. Sofia knew that Nicholas was not her real father but they shared a bond just like a real father and daughter which is why everyone became so accustomed to him being known as her father and Hermione's daughter. He legally adopted her when he married Hermione but Hermione gained full custody of her when they got divorced.  
  
"Let's not go there you know how thinking about Draco gets to you."  
  
"Thanks a lot." Hermione laughed. Nicholas knew everything but he had never met Draco. His words caused Hermione to wonder exactly where he was at that very moment. She even wondered if he was still alive.  
  
Was he still alive? She could only hope.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How'd you like the first chappy? Please tell me what I need to fix and what you think about it and I'll update as soon as I can. I am trying to make the chapters as long as possible to satisfy all of you. Please review. Thanks!  
  
--bballgurl17 


	2. Out and About

A/N: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed the first chapter of my story and I hope that this chapter is good enough to let all of you who are reading this review. Please and thank you. Thank you so much for giving my story a chance.  
  
I would like to thank:  
  
lilyqueen777 - My first reviewer! Although I am not quite sure why you cried, I am grateful!  
  
Daintress - Thank you so much for your review. Things will begin to get into place as time goes by but I want to keep you all on your toes for some time.  
  
Audrey Miercoles - Mwah to you too! Hehe. Glad you liked it enough to review. (  
  
lolza - I know what you mean! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jane - I hope you review again and I am glad you are enjoying it.  
  
Muggle lover - I thought you disappeared! Still remember me? Like you said things will begin to unfold as the story goes and yes it is a DMHG fic.  
  
JulzOrange7 - I'm glad you are liking how it is going. I'll do my best to keep it good.  
  
The counter - I didn't exactly understand your review but thanks for checking out my story. I hope that you can explain what you do in your next review.  
  
dracolover - Hope to see your next review here and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Nucka - Thanks so much!  
  
Ellie - Hello!! Will try!  
  
Sweet-77-thang - Thank you and I hope that you review this chapter.  
  
Trapt*ROCKS* My World - Thank you! I will do my best.  
  
Thanks to Y-O-U for reading this chapter and I hope that you will also review. I hope that this chapter lives up to each of your expectations. Enjoy!  
  
BIG IM PORTANT NOTE: I GOT THE AGES AND THE TIME SCREWED UP IN THE FIRST CHAPTER SO JUST GO WITH THE FLOW HERE. SOFIA IS ONLY TWO YEARS OLDER THAN TRISH. THANKS!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." - Mahatma Gandhi  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco could not believe what his daughter had just asked him. He didn't feel like he could talk about it but he wanted to know why she knew about Hermione.  
  
"Trish," He knocked gently on his daughter's door.  
  
"Yeah?" She looked up from her computer and smiled. "What's up?"  
  
He couldn't ask her, he didn't have the strength to. It had been so long since Hermione and he just realized that he still hadn't let her go. "What do you want to do for your birthday?"  
  
"How does LA sound?" She smiled.  
  
"It's your birthday." Draco looked at her as his heart ached at the thought of Hermione. He had not spoken of her since they were separated. "I have to go to office now. You be a good girl, okay?"  
  
"I will." She gave him a hug. As he turned, "Hey, dad. That Hermione girl, she was your best friend, right?"  
  
It took all his strength to smile as her and as he plastered the grin across his face, he felt his heart break. "Once upon a time, she was."  
  
Trish hadn't noticed her father's reaction until such time. "Well you better get going. When can we go to LA?"  
  
"You and India can go ahead tomorrow, I'll have my secretary get your tickets later. I have a little business to take care of here and when I'm done I'll be sure to get there as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay, thank you daddy." She walked back to her seat.  
  
"I love you, sweetie."  
  
"I love you too, dad."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sofia," Hermione knocked on her seventeen-year-old daughter's room. "What are your plans for today?"  
  
"TV, telephone, Computer, talk on the phone and then more talk on the phone, I guess." She shrugged.  
  
"How would you like to do a little shopping?"  
  
"Get out!" She looked at her mother as if she were ill.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione looked at her daughter.  
  
"Get out of my room. It's Wednesday, it's a work day, shouldn't you be with dad?"  
  
"I'm taking some time off." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Why?" She sat up from her bed.  
  
"I wanted to spend some time with you."  
  
"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my mother?" She scooted away.  
  
"I guess you don't want to go." Hermione turned around.  
  
"I'll be ready in ten minutes." She ran into her bathroom causing Hermione to laugh at her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The moment Trish stepped off the plane she knew that her life was about to change big time, well not exactly her life but part of her life.  
  
"Let's check in and then we can go through the schedule for today." India, Trish's nanny as well as guardian looked at her stuff.  
  
"Okay." The two walked out of the airport.  
  
"I don't get why dad keeps over doing things." Trish rolled her eyes as she spotted the limo waiting for her. "I hope it's not for,"  
  
"Good morning Miss Malfoy." The driver greeted her.  
  
"Great," She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me?" He didn't hear what she said.  
  
"Good morning." She smiled and entered the vehicle. "Just great."  
  
"Okay, this is what we're going to do today," India pulled out her notebook.  
  
"Hey India, would it be okay if, we you know acted on our gut for once?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" She looked confused.  
  
"You know just had fun, nothing planned just whatever comes to mind." Trish smiled. "I guess." She shrugged. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Could you ask the concierge for the Yellow Pages or whatever."  
  
"For what? I guess I could ask the front desk. I'm not quite sure if the concierge does Yellow Pages."  
  
An idea popped into Trish's head. "Never mind. You stay here and unpack and I'll just roam the hotel."  
  
"I don't think that it would be a good idea. Your father does not really like the idea of you running off anywhere by yourself much less in a different country."  
  
"I'll be fine." Trish walked to the door. "If I'm not back in five hours call security of something. I'm taking the limo."  
  
"Whatever for? I thought that you were going to roam the hotel why in the world would you need the car for?"  
  
"I might go out. Don't worry if you don't tell daddy, I won't tell daddy. Bye." She shut the door and ran to the elevator.  
  
She was in the lobby in no time. She saw one of the bellboys coming into the elevator that she was leaving. "Excuse me could you tell me where I can find the concierge?"  
  
"Over there, miss." He pointed to the table near the entrance.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and walked towards him. "Excuse me."  
  
"What can I do for you little girl?" He asked her in a rather annoyed tone.  
  
"I'm Beatrice Malfoy, I'm staying on the," Trish began.  
  
"The Bellevue Suite, yes miss. What can I do to be of service to you."  
  
Trish eyed him just a few moments ago he was treating her like crap. She knew that all he saw in her were pounds or rather dollars. "I'd like to ask you to look up someone for me, her name is Hermione Granger."  
  
"I don't think I," He began.  
  
Trish had seen her father do this many times," You don't understand." She stuck her hand in her pocket and took out a hundred dollars and placed it on the table with her hand covering it. "It is important to my father that I get Miss Granger's telephone and home address."  
  
"I see." He placed his hand beneath hers. "Give me one moment." He lifted his phone and started dialing numbers. It took about five minutes before he put down the phone. "Well there is no Hermione Granger."  
  
"Damn." Trish wrinkled her nose. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.  
  
"But I did happen to get a Hermione Sofia Granger."  
  
"Really?" Trish's heart jumped for joy.  
  
"Here is all the information that you might need."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Let's just say I had to get all illegal." He looked at her.  
  
"Thank you so much." She grabbed the piece and turned around but something pulled her back.  
  
"I could go to jail for doing what I just did." He smiled at her.  
  
"It's just between you and me." She smiled.  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'll make sure that daddy gives you a gift before we leave. Thank you." Trish got the paper and had the valet call her limo. "This address please."  
  
She soon arrived at the building where Hermione and Sofia stayed. "Wow, so this is where she's from. It's really, uhm, small." She jumped out of the limousine.  
  
"Excuse me, sir." She looked at the old man seated in the front desk. "I'm looking for Hermione Granger."  
  
"She's not home right now."  
  
"Do you know what time she'll be back? I kind of drove across town to see her." Trish looked at him.  
  
"No idea. Better luck tomorrow, miss." He looked back at his papers.  
  
"Thank you." Trish looked down. It was time to stop the search for the day. Trish got back into her limo. As they were pulling out of the lot a red convertible nearly hit them.  
  
"Crazy women." The driver mumbled. "Are you okay Miss Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm fine." Trish sighed. "Let's just go."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Watch it, asshole!" Hermione beeped as she almost bumped into the black limo that was pulling out.  
  
"Who is in there?" Sofia put down her shades.  
  
"Some hot shot that things he own the world." Hermione pulled into her lot. "We had a good day."  
  
"We did. Too bad you have work tomorrow."  
  
"We'll do this again soon, I promise." Hermione smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Okay." She and Sofia walked into their building.  
  
"Hey, old man." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hello, Hermione." He looked up. There was a teenager looking for you just a few moments ago.  
  
"Really where is she or he?" Sofia laughed.  
  
"She left. I had no idea when you would be returning. It looks like you two did a lot of shopping."  
  
"I almost maxed out my card." Hermione laughed. "Do you know who it was?"  
  
"I wasn't able to get a name." The old man shrugged. "But seriously you two bought a lot."  
  
"We spent a lot."  
  
"Not with all that you've saved over the years. Mom, you will never run out of money because you never go out."  
  
"Thank you so much." Hermione rolled her eyes and walked to the stairs.  
  
"I wonder who came for you."  
  
"We won't know until she comes back." Hermione shrugged not thinking it was such a big deal.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Here's chapter two and I hope you guys liked it! Please review, not just to compliment but to give me the idea that I do have readers that like this story and want me to continue it because what is the use of continuing a story that no one reads, right?  
  
In case I don't update soon enough, Merry Christmas to all, Happy Hanukkah and whatever else.  
  
---bballgurl17 


End file.
